1. Technical Field
Aspects of this document relate generally to heated scent-emitting products.
2. Background Art
Conventional scent-emitting devices exist. Such devices have been used to add fragrance to rooms. Fragrance may be added to a room for purely aesthetic reasons, for purposes of aroma therapy, or to mask undesirable odors such as cooking odors, smoke, mildew and the like. Conventional scent-emitting devices may comprise a fragrance carried in a substrate such as wood, paper, cloth, gel, plastic, ceramic, liquid, or other compound or material suitable for fragrance carrying. Conventional scent-emitting devices rely on air movement, heat, or other energy input in order to effectively disperse a fragrance. Conventional “fragrances” may comprise a simple perfume, an essential oil, or other aroma compound.
Some examples of conventional scent-emitting products more closely related to the present disclosure include scented candles, scented wickless candles (on a warming plate), scented wax chips, and the like. Scented candles and scented wickless candles conventionally are held in glass, ceramic or metal holders (to withstand the flame or heat applied to or by the product or, in the case of some candles, are left free-standing without a container. One particular implementation of a scented wickless candle known in the prior art includes a warmer and scented wax contained in a metal container that includes a metal base and metal sides, with a hard plastic rim glued to the top of the metal sides with a hard plastic lid removably coupled to the hard plastic rim.